1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an agitator disposed within a suction nozzle to agitate the air, and a suction nozzle of a vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner uses a negative pressure generated from a vacuum suction motor housed inside a cleaner body to draw in air and dust from an object being cleaned. As the vacuum cleaner draws in air and dust, dust is separated from the indrawn air and collected in a dust separating device.
An agitator having a plurality of bristles planted therein is rotatably accommodated within a suction nozzle, to facilitate the separation of dust from an object being cleaned such as a carpeted floor (hereinafter a “work surface”). Specifically, the agitator hits the work surface to cause the dust particles to be scattered so that the suction nozzle can more easily draw in dust particles.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a suction nozzle having a conventional agitator.
The agitator 20 has a plurality of bristles 21 planted therein, and is accommodated within the suction nozzle 10. The dust particles, when brushed up by the agitator 20, are directly drawn towards an extension pipe 30 especially in the proximity to a suction port near a connector 11 that connects to the extension pipe 30. However, dust particles (d) hovering around both ends of the suction nozzle 10 are not efficiently drawn, since the vacuum does not influence the ends of the suction nozzle 10 as strongly as it does in the proximity to the connector 11 that connects to the extension pipe 30.
The dust particles (d) staying around both ends of the suction nozzle 10 are eventually piled on both ends, and cause serious problems such as secondary contamination of a work surface, or obstructed rotation of the agitator 20.